Fais moi confiance
by AmandaMarondsky
Summary: One-shot inspiré par un dessin. La fois où tout a changé entre Brittany et Santana. Rated M pour une raison. Brittana oneshot.


**Fic inspiré par cet article:**

**afterlaughs(point)tumblr(point)com/post/22122703504/um-added-panels-more-no-i-wasnt**

_**(L'histoire se déroule on va dire durant le début de la saison 1, et pas durant la deuxième comme le dessin le suggère...)** _

* * *

Cette après-midi, Brittany avait invité Santana chez elle et la brune savait très bien pourquoi. Alors elle était plutôt pressé d'arriver chez la blonde.  
Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que la blonde et la brune partageaient une relation assez intime.

Tout cela avait commencé après une discussion entre Cheerios dans les vestiaires. Une des filles de l'équipe, avait demandé a ses camarades, avec combien de garçons elles avaient coucher. La première a avoir répondu avait dit fièrement qu'elle était vierge et qu'elle comptait le rester encore un moment. Une autre avait dit quatre, une autre arrivé en cour de discussion avait dit deux, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à que tout le monde se tourne vers Brittany, qui n'avait encore rien dit.

« Et toi Brittany? On sais que t'as coucher avec beaucoup de monde, mais dit nous combien exactement? » demanda une des filles curieuse.

« Je sais pas, j'ai pas vraiment compter, ils me demandent de coucher avec eux et je le fait c'est tout. » Répondit timidement Brittany, se sentent bête de n'avoir pas compter, comme ses amies.

« De toute manière, moi j'appelle ça une pute! » Avait lancé une fille en regardant méchamment Brittany.

La blonde commençait a avoir les larmes au yeux. « C'est toi la pute! » rétorqua Santana en se mêlant enfin au groupe. Elle était là depuis un moment, mais elle avait préféré rester derrière les casiers a écouter. Manière d'avoir des choses a dire en cas de besoin. On ne sais jamais, si une des filles de l'équipe commençait a se croire plus garce que les autres, Santana aurait de quoi la remettre en place. C'est pour quoi elle se débrouille pour toujours écouter les conversations dans le vestiaire. « Tu laisse Brittany en paix, tu as l'aire d'oublier que c'est ma meilleure amie non? »

« Désoler Santana. Mais avoue qu'elle- »

« Rien du tout! » la coupa Santana. « Dégage, et ne reviens pas, je vais dire a Quinn que tu n'as pas l'esprit d'équipe et que tu insulte Brittany. Tu peux dire adieu a ton uniforme. »

La fille qui avait insulter Brittany, fronça les sourcils, et sorti du vestiaire en claquant la porte.

Santana prit son aire fière avant d'ajouté. « Une d'entre vous a quelque chose a ajouter? » Les filles firent non de la tête avant de finir de se changer, certaines firent leurs excuses a Brittany pour ne pas l'avoir défendu avant l'arriver de Santana. « Si j'en entend encore une faire un reproche a Brittany, elle aura a faire a moi, est-ce que c'est clair? » Elles hochèrent le tête. « Bien, maintenant je veux plus vous voir, vous me dégoutez. »

Une fois seule, Brittany se jeta dans les bras de Santana. « Merci San, personne m'avait défendu comme ça avant… » Lui dit la blonde en reniflant.

« T'es ma meilleur amie Britt, c'est normal. » Quinn choisi ce moment pour entrer dans les vestiaires.

« J'ai crue que Sylvester ne me laisserait pas partir… Britt? Pourquoi elle pleure? » demanda Quinn a Santana.

« Chelsea l'a traité de pute. Je lui est dit de dégager. » Lui expliqua Santana. « Tu vas pas la garder après ça. Déjà la dernière fois elle a déstabilisé Jill volontairement pendant une figure parce que elle était jalouse et maintenant elle s'en prend a Brittany. » Continua Santana.

Quinn secoua la tête. « Non t'as raison, je vais la faire virer de l'équipe cette garce, de toute manière j'ai jamais pu l'encaisser. » Dit Quinn en venant faire un câlin a Brittany. « Je vous dépose? » Leur proposa Quinn en attrapant ses affaires dans son casier.

« Non, on va marcher, merci. » Répondit Santana en tendant le petit doigt a Brittany qui le saisit sans hésité. C'était la première fois qu'elles se tenaient ainsi, mais Brittany se fit la promesse que ce ne serait pas la dernière. « Bonne soirée Q. »

« Oui, bonne soirée Quinnie et merci. J'espère que le coach t'écoutera et virera Chelsea, parce que elle est méchante… » Avoua Brittany en baissant la tête.

« T'inquiète pas pour ça Britt. Bonne soirée a vous aussi, et San? n'oublie pas de demander a tes parents si tu peux venir faire du shopping avec ma mère et moi samedi? »

« Oui, je vais essayer d'y penser. » Lui répondit Santana en sortant du vestiaire, toujours le petit doigt lier avec celui de sa meilleure amie.

Elles passèrent part leurs casiers respectifs, pour prendre quelques livres, puis elles sortirent du lycée. La traversé du parking ce fit dans le plus grand des silences.

Puis Santana se mit finalement a parler. « Ça te dit qu'on passe par le parc pour rentré chez toi? » Brittany la regarda avec de gros yeux. « Oui, j'ai cru comprendre la dernière fois que tu aimais bien aller y voir les canards… » Expliqua Santana.

« Tu t'en souviens? » Lui demanda Brittany choqué.

« Bah oui, j'essais de me souvenir de ce que disent mes amis. Sinon ça sert a rien de parler avec ses amis! » Lui répondit Santana avec le sourire.

« Je suis contente d'avoir une amie comme toi Santana. Mes autres amie, finissent par dire que je suis ennuyeuse et me laisse seule… Mais toi non, depuis qu'on se connais tu ne m'as jamais laisser tomber. »

« D'ailleurs, Brittany, ça fait depuis la rentrée qu'on se connait bien- »

« Ça fais 7mois et dix jours! J'ai compter! » La coupa Brittany.

« Oui, du coup, je me demandais si je pouvais te poser une question personnelle? » hésita Santana.

« Va y pose moi ta question. » Lui dit Brittany.

« Pourquoi tu couches avec tout ces garçon? »

Santana ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi la blonde faisait ça. Il faut dire que Santana a coucher avec deux garçon. Sa première fois a été une catastrophe, elle avait eu assez mal. La deuxième fois, c'était allé tellement vite qu'au moment où elle commençait a sentir quelque chose, c'était déjà fini. Elle n'avait pas voulu recommencer pour l'instant. Pourtant elle aimait bien le sexe. Souvent en étant seule dans sa chambre, elle se touchait, et ça elle aimait beaucoup. Elle se disait alors que Brittany ressentait peut être ça avec les garçons. Et que c'est juste elle, qui était tomber sur des garçons pas très doué…

Brittany lui répondit que ça lui faisait du bien. Et qu'elle adorait sentir son orgasme monter, puis exploser. Elle avait avouer a la brune que toute seule, elle n'arrivait pas se faire plaisir et que coucher avec des garçons était la seule solution qu'elle avait trouver.

Au début, Santana était un peu gêner par la tournure de la discussion et finalement, le regard de Brittany était si doux et rassurent que Santana prit confiance et confia alors a la blonde que pour elle c'était plutôt l'inverse.

De fils en aiguilles, toujours assise au parc, Brittany eu une idée. « Que dirais tu si on couchais ensemble? »

Santana fronça les sourcils. Pas très sure de savoir quoi dire. Brittany avait un corps parfait, elle l'avait vu dans les vestiaires, et c'était la personne la plus gentille et innocente que Santana n'avait jamais vu, mais de là a coucher avec elle… « Je sais pas trop Britt, c'est intime… »

« Je sais, c'est pour ça que je dis toujours aux garçons de me prendre par derrière. Comme ça je ne les vois pas et ils ne me vois pas non plus. » Santana fit une drôle de tête. Brittany comprit alors qu'elle n'avait peut être pas bien comprit le 'par derrière' la blonde commença donc a paniquer. « Je veux dire, pas par les fesses! Juste de par derrière comme ça ils ne vois pas mon visage… »

Santana reprit ses esprits, imaginer Brittany dans cette position avec les garçons de l'équipe de football ne l'avait pas laisser de marbre. « Je comprends » Lui dit Santana pour la rassurer. « Mais si ça te va comme ça, pourquoi vouloir coucher avec moi? »

« Pour te rendre service, et toi par la même occasion, tu me rend service aussi, j'ai vu sur internet que coucher avec une fille ou un garçon procurait le même plaisir. Alors pour moi ça ne changera rien et puis toi, tu ne sera plus obliger de faire ça seule. Puisque les garçons n'arrivent pas a te satisfaire. » Lui expliqua Brittany en haussant les épaules. « Et puis comme on est amies, on fera plus attentions aux attentes de l'une et de l'autre, non? » Fini Brittany.

« Oui, peut être. » En conclu Santana. La blonde n'avait pas tort.

« Alors c'est un oui? » Demanda Brittany toute excité.

« Je crois que c'est un oui. » Confirma Santana. Elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle venait d'accepter de coucher avec sa meilleure amie.

Depuis elles se retrouvaient souvent après les cours ou dans les vestiaires, une fois que tout le monde était parti, pour coucher ensemble. Et jusque là tout fonctionnait a merveille. Santana n'avait jamais eu autant de plaisir a coucher avec quelqu'un et Brittany avait l'aire contente aussi. Elle avait avouer a Santana qu'elle préférait coucher avec elle plutôt qu'avec ses brutes de garçons. Elles ne se regardaient jamais pendant l'orgasme, et ne parlaient jamais de sentiment ou autres trucs du genre. Et ça leur allait plutôt bien.

Donc je disais, cette après midi là, Santana se rendait chez Brittany. Elle savait que les parents de la blonde n'étaient pas là et vu le ton enjoué de Brittany au téléphone quand celle-ci avait appeler Santana. La brune en avait vite déduit qu'une parti de jambe en l'aire était a prévoir. Elle sonna chez les Pierce et la blonde couru pour ouvrir.

« J'ai cru que t'arriverais jamais. » Lui la blonde en la trainant jusqu'au salon. Elle plaqua Santana contre le mur et commença a l'embrasser dans le cou. Santana était aux anges. Elle adorait quand Brittany suçais la peau de son cou jusqu'à en faire des marques.

« Humm Britt. Viens on va dans ta chambre, le voisins nous regarde là. » Dit Santana qui avait la vue sur le jardin d'a coter et donc sur le voisin lui-même, le râteau dans la main gauche et la main droite sur son sexe.

Brittany se tourna alors et regarda son voisin. Elle lui tira la langue et entraîna Santana a l'étage.

Elle la plaqua contre la porte et reprit ou elle en était. Santana elle en profita pour mettre des mains sur la poitrine de Brittany. Elle voulu lui retirer son haut, mais Brittany l'en empêcha. « Non, pas maintenant… » Lui chuchota la blonde a l'oreille.

Santana en frissonna. Puis elle laissa faire Brittany. Santana senti la main de Brittany glisser sous sa jupe bleu, et passer sous sa culotte, ruiné tellement elle était excité…

Santana avait sa culottes baissé au niveau des genoux, et Brittany la caressait doucement, appuyant sur son clitoris, la faisant gémir.

Santana ne tenais plus. Il fallait que Brittany fasse quelque choses, ou elle allait mourir. « Britt. Tes doigts, je veux tes doigts, j'en peux plus… » Brittany sourit et enfonça deux doigts dans le sexe humide de Santana. La brune ferma les yeux sous la vague de plaisir.

Brittany ne respectait plus certaines règles depuis quelques temps déjà. Par exemple, elle adorait regarder Santana pendant que celle-ci se faisait doigter. Elle aimait voir sa bouche entrouverte, ses joues rouges et les petites traces de transpiration sur son front. Mais ce que Brittany aimait le plus, c'était voir a quel rythme la poitrine de Santana se soulevait pendant leur moment intimes. Ou alors voir a quel point les sous vêtement de la brune était tremper. Et petit a petit elle se laissa avoir des sentiments pour la latina.

Brittany toucha le bon endroit. « Oui Britt, juste là… oui, oui… » Gémit Santana en s'accrochant plus fort a Brittany, accélérant le mouvement de son bassin contre les doigts de la blonde.

Brittany continua a enfoncer ses doigts, toujours plus fort, toujours plus loin, jusqu'à que Santana jouie. En criant le nom de sa meilleure amie.

Brittany retint Santana pour ne pas qu'elle s'écroule le long du mur après cet épuisant orgasme. Elle lui remonta sa petite culotte. Santana la remercia et se laissa porter par les bras fort et rassurant de Brittany. Cette dernière laissa Santana s'assoir sur son lit et regarda l'heure.

« C'est l'heure du gouté San. » Sourit la Blonde en quittant la chambre. Elle remonta un plateau avec deux verres de lait et quelques gâteaux.

Santana, après c'être remise de ses émotions, accepta le gouté avec plaisir. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne des forces. Brittany attrapa sa chaise et s'assit en face de Santana toujours sur le lit. Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien. Puis Santana afficha son sourire malicieux.

« Britt? »

« Quoi, San? » S'inquiéta la blonde.

« J'ai encore faim… » Sourit Santana.

Brittany regarda le plateau posé sur le lit a coté de Santana. « Il reste des gâteaux là. » lui indiqua la blonde.

« Non Britt… j'ai faim de toi… » Dit Santana en s'agenouillant devant Brittany.

Brittany se mordit la lèvre, puis tendit son verre a Santana. Celle-ci le posa près du sien sur le plateau et se tourna de nouveau, vers la blonde. Elle lui retira ses chaussettes, et déposa des baisés sur les deux magnifique jambes qui s'offrait a elle. Brittany déjà exciter par leur précédente activité, recommença a mouiller de plus belle. Santana lui retira doucement son short. En embrassant ses douces cuisses, maintenant entièrement découvertes. Santana avait vraiment faim de Brittany. Elle aimait baisé les cuisses de la blonde et dévorer son sexe chaud. Santana retira ensuite le shorty en dentelle de Brittany. Il était trempé, presque autant que la culotte de Santana.

La brune se décida enfin a écarter les cuisse de la blonde et a déposer un baiser directement sur le sexe de Brittany. Celle-ci ce mis a gémir. Santana commença ensuite a mettre de délicat coup de langue. Savourant le gout extra de sa meilleure amie. Chatouillant gentiment le sexe qui s'offrait a elle. A plusieurs moment, Brittany tenta de donner des coup de reins pour accentuer la pression sur son sexe, mais Santana, reculait, puis revenais doucement.

« San? »

« Humm? »

« Ne joue pas avec moi, j'ai été gentille tout a l'heure… »

« Tu as raison, excuse moi, c'est juste que j'aime tellement te lécher que je fais durer le plaisir, désoler, c'est égoïste. » Se reprit la brune.

Brittany lui sourit. « J'aime aussi beaucoup quand tu me lèche, mais je préfère quand tu me faire jouir aussi. »

Santana se mis a sourire, puis elle se remit au travail. Elle lécha, et lécha encore plus fort. Puis elle remplaça sa langue par ses doigt sur le clitoris de Brittany pour aller mettre sa langue dans l'entré du vagin de la blonde. Brittany ne tenait plus, et s'accrocha d'une main au rebord de la chaise alors que l'autre se mit sur la tête de Santana pour la maintenir en place.

Brittany sentait son orgasme monter, et monter, et Santana sentait les parois de Brittany se contracter avec force sur sa langue.

« Santana attend… » Brittany l'arrêta et lui attrapa la tête doucement. « Regarde moi. »

Santana ne voulait pas, ça n'était pas dans leurs habitudes, elles étaient d'accord pour ne pas impliquer de regards entre elles durent ces moments là…

« Santana s'il te plait, je veux vraiment que tu me regardes dans les yeux. » Santana ne bougeait toujours pas, le regard fixer vers le bas. « Je veux que tu me regarde pendant que tu me fait jouir. »

« Quoi? Mais? » Demanda Santana en levant enfin la tête pour regarder Brittany. Elle se demandait si la blonde était sérieuse. Elle n'avait jamais laisser personne la regarder jouir, et ça voulait dire beaucoup pour Sanana que la blonde lui demande ça. Mais ça risquait de tout changer. « Brittany…je suis désolé mais… je peux pas. » Puis Santana baissa de nouveau la tête.

« S'il te plait San… »

Santana leva de nouveau le regard vers Brittany « Britt… je… »

« J'ai besoin de toi pour ça… » Santana vit toute la sincérité de la blonde dans ses yeux. Elle hésita, soupira, mais elle ne pouvait rien refuser a ses yeux là.

« D'accord. »

Santana remit sa tête entre les jambes de Brittany, mais elle garda son regard vers sa meilleurs amie. Elle attrapa la cuisse de la blonde et mis des coup de langue avec plus de détermination qu'avant. Son regard toujours sur Brittany, elle vit la blonde, la bouche entrouverte en train de gémir. Et c'était magnifique.

« San…! » Brittany avait les joue rose, et les yeux plissés sous le plaisir. Et Santana adorait voir le visage de Brittany comme ça. C'était la plus belle expression que son visage pouvait offrir.

Toujours activement occuper a faire monter l'orgasme de Brittany, Santana scrutait le visage de la blonde, et remarqua quelques larmes…La peur traversa l'esprit de Santana. Pourquoi Brittany pleurait elle.

« Ne t-t'arrete pa-pas San… » L'encouragea Brittany. Alors Santana continua . Jusqu'à que Brittany se laisse submerger par son orgasme. En criant la nom de la brune.

Santana la regarda, Brittany avait encore les yeux encore fermer, essouffler, essayant de reprendre, son souffle. Elle avait vu pour la première fois sa meilleure amie dans un des moments les plus intime de sa vie.

A partir de se moment la, Santana savait que tout entre elles allait changer, mais elle ne regrettait en rien d'avoir fait confiance a sa meilleure amie. Depuis ce jour là, elles ne couchent plus ensemble, elles font l'amour…


End file.
